Untitled for now...
by Elf Princess2
Summary: Yamato attempts suicide, and Tai finds him when he comes over to tell Yamato how he feels...Taito!!!


A/N: Warning: This is a Taito! With mentions of Taiora, but not much, cause I hate Sora! Anyway, I mainly use English names but I'm using Yamato's Japanese name just cause I like it better J. Let me remind you…THIS IS A TAITO! Don't like? Don't read it and DON'T FLAME ME! Thanks!!!  
  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
  
Yamato stared out the window, watching the raindrops fall against the glass panes. He turned the knife over in his hands, then sighed and looked away. There was nothing left for him. Sure, he had his band, but what did that mean without Tai? Tai loved Sora. Not Yamato. He would never love Yamato.   
Yamato stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. He rolled his sleeves up, and looked at all the scars and healing cuts that had been created over the past year. Yamato took the blade and sliced quickly. He was so used to this now that he didn't feel any pain. As the blood flowed, Yamato filled up the sink with water and plunged his wrists in. After awhile, he could feel the blood loss getting to him. Yamato gave in to the darkness at the edge of his vision, and collapsed on the bathroom floor, still bleeding.  
  
Tai knocked on the Ishida's door, waiting for Yamato to come answer the door. Tai frowned when no one came - Yamato should be home, he reasoned. Tai tried to open the door, and to his surprise, found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in cautiously.   
"Hello?" he called, looking around. Tai saw the bathroom door was slightly open, and went over to it. He pushed it open, and Tai's eyes widened when he saw Yamato lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his wrist. The blonde was unconscious. Tai ran to get the cordless phone and quickly called the hospital.  
"Yes, my friend he cut his wrists. He's lost a lot of blood. Hurry!" Tai yelled into the phone. After giving them the Ishida's address, Tai went into the bathroom, and managed to stop the bleeding. The ambulance came quickly and took Yamato away. Tai ran after them.  
"Are you a relative?" asked one worker.  
"No, but I need to go with him. I found him," Tai said, as if that explained everything.  
"Very well, get in," the nurse said. Tai jumped in, not needing a second invitation.  
  
  
Tai paced outside of Yamato's waiting room frantically. Why did he do this! Doesn't he realize that I need him? That I…That I love him? Tai paused for a moment. Maybe he doesn't know, Tai thought. He resumed pacing. Yamato must think I like Sora! Tai realized, his head snapping up. Just then the doctor came out.  
"He's lost a lot of blood, and is still unconscious, but you can see him now," the doctor said kindly. Tai nodded his thanks, and dashed past the doctor into the hospital room. Tai took a chair and placed it by Yamato's bed.  
"Come on, Matt. Wake up," Tai whispered. There was no sign of life. Tai leaned forward, gripping Yamato's hand. "Please. I need you. I…" he swallowed, then continued on. "I love you."   
For a brief second, Yamato's eyes flickered.  
"Come on," Tai urged. They opened fully.  
"Tai?" Matt asked groggily. "Wha…what are you doing here? Where am I?" Tai looked at him.  
"You're in the hospital. I found you on the bathroom floor," he said softly.   
"Oh God, Tai, I'm so sorry…" Yamato cried.   
"Shh…" Tai whispered, holding him. "Yamato, I came over to your apartment to tell you…" Tai trailed off, unsure. Yamato looked up at him with his cerulean eyes.  
"Yes, Taichi?" he asked gently. Tai looked at him, and filled with courage continued.  
"I came over to tell you that I love you," he said, eyes clouded with worry. Yamato pulled back. "You hate me now," Tai said. "I'm sorry, Yama. I'll just…"  
"I love you too." It was barely more than a whisper.   
"What?" Tai asked, not sure whether he had heard him right or not.  
"I love you," Yamato said, smiling at him. Tai hugged his blonde angel, and gently kissed him. Yamato tensed at first, but kissed him back passionately. There was a knock on the door, and the two looked towards it. In came the other Digidestined came in.  
"We came as soon as we heard!" exclaimed Kari.   
"Are you ok?" asked Tk.  
Yamato and Tai looked at each other.  
"I'm going to be just fine." Yamato said smiling for what felt like the first time in months.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Read and review people! I plan on continuing this, with or without the reviews. But I'd like to know what other people think. Thanks! 


End file.
